


He loves me, he loves me not

by i_am_trash_15



Series: fluff stuff [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Ram hybrid Schlatt, and his boyfriend wilbur, fluffy lil valentine thing, short schlatt supremacy, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15
Summary: Wilbur takes Schlatt on a little picnic for Valentines day.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: fluff stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160735
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	He loves me, he loves me not

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was based on something that popped into my head (:

It was Valentines Day, and Wilbur was going to get his boyfriend out of the house, no matter how much the ram hybrid protested. He needed the sun, he was starting to look like a horned vampire.

To prepare, Wilbur bought a nice bottle of rosé wine, and a few roses. Red, of course. He hid these things in a messenger bag he slung over his shoulder, then began his trek to where Schlatt was. Where he always was, nowadays.

The White House was not the type of building to be brushed off. It was a regal building, but on the inside, Wilbur knew that the people in charge were doing their fair share of work. They were not as regal on the inside as the outside led passersby to believe.

Wilbur marched up to where he knew Schlatt would be, in his office. Sure enough, he was there, writing something and signing documents, so focused on his work that he didn’t even hear Wilbur come in. He jolted when Wilbur rested his head on the ram’s, between his horns, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey, Wil. I’m almost done. Let me just finish this paragraph,” Schlatt muttered, not looking up from his work. Wilbur rolled his eyes, reaching up to pet Schlatt’s ears as he worked. Schlatt leaned into him, sighing. Wilbur smiled. He always responded like a cat whenever Wilbur started playing with his ears. Wilbur let Schlatt finish up his paragraph, then made him get up. 

“So where are we going, Wil?” Schlatt asked once Wilbur had dragged him outside.

“You’ll see!” The Brit chirped. Schlatt rolled his eyes and let Wilbur drag him around. They went to the edge of Manberg, where Wilbur had set up a little blanket. He made Schlatt sit down on the blanket, and he pulled out the wine and two glasses, which he was surprised did not break. Schlatt accepted the glass, waiting until Wilbur sat down with his own glass before gently clinking their glasses.

“This is nice, Wil. Thanks,” the ram said after a few minutes. Wilbur smiled at him, and pulled something out of his bag. A beautiful red rose. Schlatt gave him a sideways grin, taking it from his hand. He fiddled with it, plucking the thorns off and putting them in a little pile. Wilbur gazed at him lovingly, and when all the thorns were off, Schlatt met his gaze.

There was a moment of loving silence, a peaceful understanding between the two. They loved each other, they were able to be comfortable with each other’s silence.

Wilbur opened his mouth to say something sappy, and as soon as he did, Schlatt leaned down and took a bite out of the rose.

Wilbur watched in fascinated horror as Schlatt chewed the bite of the flower, swallowing it.

“He loves me,” he said, containing the smile he wanted so badly to do, and taking another bite, finishing off the flower part of the rose. He chewed that one up, too, maintaining eye contact.

“He loves me not.” He intensified the stare he had with Wilbur, before slurping up the stem like a spaghetti noodle. Wilbur burst out laughing, unable to hold it anymore. Schlatt finished up the stem. 

“He loves me,” he said fondly, finally smiling. He started laughing with Wilbur.

“I do, I do,” Wilbur said between laughs. “It’s true. Ohhh, my god, did you really eat that entire fucking flower just for that joke? Commitment, right there.”

“I did, and it tasted beautiful.” He took a sip of his rosé. “Thanks Loverboy. Don’t act so shocked, too. I am part ram. They eat fucking grass, so. It helps me stay in touch with my furry brethren.”

“I’m glad I brought two, then,” Wilbur said, pulling another rose from his bag. They laughed as it was handed to Schlatt.

“Oh my god, Wilbur,” Schlatt wheezed.

“You want another one? For your brethren?”

“No, no, this one, this one I’ll keep. I honored the brethren, now I’ll honor you. I will let it die in a vase on my desk because I cannot care for plants, and then I’ll smoke it.” There was another bout of laughter.

They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> lol  
> *sees rose*
> 
> monCh


End file.
